


Animation Error

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Category: Mission: Magic!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Animation Errors, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Existential Horror, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Lady Uterus Things Mentioned, Wordcount: Under 10.000, written by a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: my friend elwynn's garbage that i wanted to upload here





	Animation Error

**Author's Note:**

> elwynn wrote this. blame him

Harvey gives the thumbs up, but he is not himself today. He is not in control anymore.  
He screams, and turns into a girl. He makes a comment about getting a period but he is screaming inside.  
Socks drinks another glass of alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a hard story to explain because it's not mine, elwynn just wanted me to upload this onto here  
> my own stories coming soon!


End file.
